vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Tanuki
Tanuki Basics Tanuki are a race of bipedal humanoid anthropoids sparsely scattered across the multiverse. They have one known world of dominant habitation Tuen, and a small populations on Greyhawke. Modeled on the accidental prototype of the progenitor Evan Blackmane, Tanuki have a passing resemblance to raccoons, particularly in their fur pattern. Otherwise their features look to be a blend of vulpine, with some feline and lemur influences. Tanuki Stand a bit shorter than humans and their bodies have 75% the mass for the same size. This low body weight makes them very fast and agile but not very strong. Most Tanuki have red eyes though many different color drifts are starting to appear, (such a Willis Blackmane's blue eyes). Abilities Tanuki as a whole have an affinity for magic. Many youths will exhibit some talent for spell craft at a very young age, often as early as 7 or 8 years old, (and even younger in the Blackmane Family). While careers in wizardry are common many simply learn a few cantrips over their life or dabble in the most minor forms of the art, Tanuki are also a psionic race, all Tanuki are telepathic and may have additional talents. Teleportion, telekinesis and Esper abilities are all possible. Of note is the Tanuki reaction to catnip. If anything they are more affected than cats. The high is similar to marijuana, and slightly aphrodisiac as well. Culture The tanuki of Greyhawke are finding a culture. They have only had about 25 years to find themselves. Aside from being both polygamous and polyandrous, in their marital habits with the former a bit more common than the latter (due to a roughly 2 to 1 female to male ratio), they borrow many of their customs from the people they live around, with a few differences. Tanuki are clothing optional unless required by law they will wear as little or as much as they feel like, They don't feel a need for them but some like to dress anyway. Most Tanuki are extremely promiscuous by more prudish humane cultures, though they do believe that such play should be honest and are careful not to spreed undesired oats. Tanuki are very uncomfortable with any form of slavery, even when it its culturally acceptable in their country. They will not own slave if at all possible and if it can't be avoided will treat them like family or at least employees, giving them as much consideration as they can. At least to their benefit while the Tanuki may lack an ancient and established culture, their very good at adapting to new ones. Tuen is another book entirely. There are enough varying cultures to fill several in just summation. If anything though the Tanuki of Tuen are even more promiscuous than those Greyhawke. Religion Those interviewed have claimed a variety of gods or no god at all. Of note is the growing Church of Blackmane. The very religion is new, not our knowledge of it. It is growing quickly in popularity among Tanuki. Tanuki on Earth There are a relative few Tanuki residing on Earth. Willis and the Tanuki that are in his family as well as Timothy Blackmane in Atlanta, Georgia. Conner Blackmane in Savanna Georgia. Random Tanuki have been appearing on Earth, though only in areas that have a record of tolerance to outsiders and have signed the Sentient Rights Agreement. The numbers have reached the degree that it is called "The Tanuki Rain". The are not literally raining down. "Rain" members inevitably mention they were in circumstances that would take their life. Violent accidents, drowning, landslides, even murder. They are traumatized as they are bereft of their home and family, even if alive. Some actually come from Tuen, and are repatriated. The majority of Tanuki have settled in the Vista City, California area and in Talltrees, Montana. A town they literally created from nothing. 'Bureau Note:'' Talltrees was recently attacked by Marty Gordon who spread the town with catnip from a light aircraft. He is facing enough involuntary intoxication, and child endangerment charges to lock him away forever, and two paternity suits. A catnip "bomb" was set off at the Anderson, California Illion's As well. That person is still at large. Category:Alien Races Category:Earth Races Category:Greyhawke Races Category:Psionics Category:Outsiders Category:Greyhawke